There Goes the Neighborhood!
by Pos-sess-ed1
Summary: Kagome moves into Sesshoumaru's territory.  Can he learn to live with it?  Written for the Oneshot Prompts on Dokuga Contest, Livejournal.  I do not own these characters, nor do I profit from them. Rumiko Takahashi does.
1. The Cat's Meow

Prompt: I.O.U.  
Word count: 559  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: K  
Summary: Inuyasha finds the perfect way to discharge all his debts.  
Date Posted: 7/30/10

* * *

Kagome had known Inuyasha for years at college, but had _no_ idea he _owned_ a house! Funny how you think you know a person… To her knowledge, he never lived in it, so she wasn't sure what to expect.

She pulled into the driveway feeling a whole lot better, now that her worst fears were unfounded.

The prim exterior looked cared for, with a well-manicured lawn, mulched flowerbeds and neatly trimmed hedges enhancing the curb appeal. The posh neighborhood it was located in was a bit of a surprise. It just didn't seem like his style. The Inuyasha she knew would find these surroundings rather restrictive and stuffy.

Perhaps that was the reason he never moved in, but it didn't explain why he bought it in the first place.

Kagome shrugged. Whatever. It was lucky for her he _did_ own it! She was starting her new career far from the comforts of old haunts and needed a safe place to live. This was more than she could ever have afforded and now it was hers, rent free for as long as she liked!

Inuyasha said he felt he 'owed' her for taking him under her wing at school. He'd always had difficulties making friends, but when Kagome insisted he hang out with her social circle, he quickly fit right in. The new friendships he forged made all the difference in his life and he wanted to repay her in some way. Besides, she'd be doing him a favor by looking after the place. A house shouldn't sit empty.

Kagome pawed through her purse for the keys he gave her as she made her way to the front door, already making plans. If the inside looked half as good as the outside, she'd be more than happy to take Inuyasha up on his generous offer.

Twenty minutes later, she was on her cell phone, leaving him a bubbly message. "Inuyasha, twist my arm and I'll take it! It's PERFECT! I don't know how to thank you, but I'll think of something!"

oOoOo

Across the street, bulbous yellow eyes narrowed as a small demon took note of a human female invading the vacant house. Something was up, and Jaken was sure it spelled trouble. He had a nose for these kinds of things.

Initially he thought to inform Master Sesshoumaru right away, but then Jaken imagined the Daiyoukai's reaction. The loyal retainer winced. His lord wouldn't be pleased by this news and that meant problems for the imp. Perhaps Jaken should sit on this for the time being… see if it actually _was_ something to report. He didn't want to issue a false alarm. There was no reason to risk adding unnecessary tasks to his already burgeoning workload. It was just someone looking after the house, right? No need to push any panic buttons.

Jaken watched as the girl climbed back into her car and drove away. An unshakable feeling of impending doom refused to leave the back of his mind. No matter how much he tried to dismiss it, he just _knew_ things weren't going end in his favor.

oOoOo

Inuyasha couldn't contain a smirk as he listened to the ecstatic, chirpy message from Kagome. This was just too perfect. Not only would he be helping out his best friend, but he would be paying back his half-brother at the same time.

* * *

A/N: This story has been tickling me for quite some time and it's about time I wrote it down, lol! This won third place, hooray! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Cat Got Your Tongue?

Prompt: Parallel  
Word Count: 646  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Summary: Sesshoumaru sees he has a new neighbor.  
Date Posted: 8/13/10

* * *

Jaken hurried through the immaculate garden with his master's tea, trying to deliver it while it was still piping hot. No easy task for the little imp. The combination of his short legs, the meandering path and the unpredictably of his master's whereabouts challenged his efforts every morning.

The garden path was specifically designed to relax the peruser, center them, open the mind and promote inspiration. It had the exact opposite effect on the toad. He couldn't see over tall plants or shrubbery and the master could be anywhere in this maze of greenery. Jaken had no choice but to run while trying not to slosh the rapidly cooling contents.

The delicate heirloom porcelain clattering in his clawed hands didn't help his nerves in the least.

He finally caught sight of the Daiyoukai near the extensive rose beds. Those thorny bushes were the demon lord's pride and joy. Sesshoumaru took extreme satisfaction in successfully cultivating only the rarest blossoms. His ultimate goal was to develop a unique hybrid that would bear his name.

Jaken slowed his approach, not wanting to appear flustered and rushed. He could see the master was deep in thought, repetitively stroking the pelt he had draped over one shoulder. Those lethal claws left four parallel grooves in the white fluff with every pass. Mokomoko writhed, enjoying the ministrations, inattentive as they were.

"Tea, my lord." Jaken bowed his head as he offered the egg-shell cup and saucer. Using only his fingertips, Sesshoumaru took the cup and touched it to his lips.

"Tepid."

The cup was held out at arm's length and tipped slowly, allowing the golden contents to stream onto the ground, spattering Jaken's feet and clothes.

The little green demon hopped about frantically, trying to avoid most of the splatter while attempting to collect the valuable cup held so casually by the distracted inu.

"Jaken, what _is_ that repulsive odor fouling my environment?"

The imp froze. A slight breeze _was_ blowing from across the street. Of course his lord would catch a whiff of her, the human female who moved into the half-breed's house yesterday afternoon. Jaken almost missed seeing it happen. The girl had hardly any possessions to speak of, so it didn't take her any time at all.

The servant had been waiting for just the right moment, and just the right words, to break the news to his master. Since the morning's tea was rejected and magic words weren't forthcoming, Jaken decided to feign ignorance.

"M…my lord? I don't smell anything unusual, but of course, I wouldn't presume to have nearly the level of sensitivity…"

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru stepped toward the front of his property, tilting his head ever-so-slightly to test the air as he walked.

As luck would have it, the garage door across the street began to rise, revealing fire-engine-red pumps and a shapely pair of ankles walking past the rear of the car parked within. Both demons stared as the toned legs disappeared into the garage's interior. The unmistakable sound of a car door slamming jolted them from their daze. The car backed fired noisily as it zipped out of the drive and into the street.

While shifting into forward, Kagome noticed her neighbors from across the street happen to be standing on their front lawn. Well, she was late on her first day and didn't have time for formal niceties right now; a wave would have to do. Smiling brightly, she waggled her fingers in their direction before punching the gas, causing another loud explosion while her worn tires squealed in protest at the rapid acceleration. She remembered to hit the garage door button just as she careened around the corner.

Sesshoumaru turned slowly to his retainer, a very hard look in his eye. "Jaken, _what_ was **that**?"

"I… I believe it was a '79 Ford Pinto, master."

"Get my idiot brother on the phone."

* * *

A/N: I wonder what Sesshoumaru wants to talk to Inuyasha about? Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Sitting in the Cat Bird Seat

Prompt: Nemesis  
Word Count:1,377  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Date Posted: 8/26/10  
A/N: 'Sitting in the cat bird seat' means one is in an advantageous position.

* * *

The phone in his pocket vibrated insistently. Inuyasha pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID before answering. Amusement covered his features as he pressed a button and said, "Hello, Sesshoumaru."

"This is not the esteemed Lord of the West; this is his retainer, Jaken," said a self-important voice. "My lord would speak to you. One moment…"

*_Click_.*

_Oh, hell no. No way does he have his servant call me, then tell me to hold!_ Inuyasha closed the phone with a snap, still grinning. _Let him call me himself._

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated again. Probably just his imagination, but it seemed almost… angry. Inuyasha let it 'ring' a few more times before answering.

"Hello?" he asked innocently.

Was that the sound of teeth grinding on the other end?

"Inu. Yasha."

The hanyou almost howled out of unrestrained joy. Nothing said 'pissed off' quite like the clipped way Sesshoumaru said _that_ name.

"Sesshy! What a pleasure to hear from you! To what do I owe the honor?"

The daiyoukai's legendary emotional control was evident in his careful, measured response. "There appears to be a _human_ female living in your house. Would you care to explain?"

"Not really, no."

Now _that_ noise sounded suspiciously like a growl… Inuyasha was having great fun at the expense of his half-brother, but it wouldn't do to push too hard-not at this stage of the game, anyway.

"Ok, ok… simmer down. Yes I'm letting _Ka-go-me_ move in there. What's the big deal? It's my house, and if I want to let a friend use it, I can."

"Her presence in this neighborhood is intolerable, unacceptable and disrespectful. You will rescind your offer immediately."

_I don't think so, buddy._

Years of enduring humiliating verbal, emotional and even physical abuse from his sibling were about to be repaid tenfold. Inuyasha enjoyed having all cards stacked in his favor, for a change.

"Sesshoumaru, when our father charged you with looking after my interests until I came of age, you took it upon yourself to purchase _that_ house in _my_ name to provide a place for me to live, pointedly separate from you. You didn't bother to ask what _I_ wanted… probably figuring you knew better than I what was appropriate to my 'station'. I suspect you also wanted to keep an eye on me. Well, I didn't want or need it-then or now! I take care of myself just fine and your pretentious youkai neighborhood will never be home to me. Now that I _am_ of age, I can do what I please with that property, with or without your approval. Kagome is a good friend who needs somewhere safe to live. Until she can afford a place of her own, I say she can stay! As for being disrespectful, _Father_ would've approved."

The line was deadly quiet.

"Are you so certain it _is_ safe for her here?" Implied threat heavily laced Sesshoumaru's deceptively soft tone.

Inuyasha struggled to keep his response neutral. Though he didn't wish it on her, he'd pay good money to see that confrontation.

_Kagome's far safer in an upscale demon neighborhood than some low-rent human ghetto. Any youkai who tries to push her around is in for an unpleasant surprise._

"I have no doubt of it, or I wouldn't have offered it to her. Sesshoumaru, why don't you get to know her before you decide you hate her? Besides having a kind nature, she's smart and funny. Plus you've already _got_ a leg up! She _**loves**_ animals."

Sensitive hanyou ears caught the barely suppressed snarl issued from the other end. It was time to get while the getting was good.

"Listen Sesshoumaru, I've gotta go. Thanks for calling, it was _nice_ talking to you!"

Still listening to the unintelligible noises coming from the other end, Inuyasha slowly closed his phone and proceeded to let out peals of laughter until he was gasping for air. Oh, his ribs were gonna ache tomorrow, but it was so worth it.

This developing soap opera was too good to keep private. He knew of one other person who would enjoy this brewing situation, having witnessed first hand-and occasionally been caught up in-the animosity between the brothers over the years. He might even want to help. Inuyasha flipped open his phone and punched out Miroku's number.

OoOoO

Having successfully completed a grueling first day of work, Kagome didn't feel like going directly home. Instead, she drove miles out of her way to her family's shrine. Homemade dinner and friendly banter was just the salve she needed while negotiating the unsettling transitions happening in her life. It was so nice to chat with her mother while washing dishes in a sink of warm sudsy water.

"Oh Mama, please don't think I'm complaining. Inuyasha's house is wonderful! I know I'm fortunate to have it, but it's so big, quiet and… _empty_. I feel like a lone pea rolling around a huge tin can."

Mama nodded, understanding all too well. "I underwent something similar when I discovered I was to become a mother so soon after becoming a bride. I was young, often alone, and expected to run the house efficiently-with a new infant due! I knew practically nothing about managing a household and less than that about babies."

She laughed, remembering those early days. Kagome smiled. She had heard this story many times before.

Mama continued to reminisce. "We didn't live here at the shrine then. Your father and I had a nice little place in a modest neighborhood. My parents had passed away some years earlier and your father's job required a great deal of travel. Luckily I had kind neighbors I could rely on for help if I needed it. If it hadn't been for them, I would have had to ask your grandfather for his assistance. He would have tried his best, but somehow I don't think secret-family-recipe pickles are going to fix a leaky roof or heal diaper rash!"

They dissolved into giggles.

Mama pulled a can from a cupboard and ran it under the opener. Buyo magically appeared, popping into the kitchen through the cat door and twining around her feet, 'talking' and purring loudly.

"You'll be fine, dear. You are always welcome here, but try to get to know your neighbors at your new place. Perhaps then you won't feel so much like a lone pea."

She scraped the contents of the can into a dish and set it before the clamoring feline. Buyo demanded petting from her—and received it- before deigning to sniff the contents of the dish. He strolled over to Kagome and made her pet him too before leaving the kitchen, tail high, without eating a bite.

Mama washed and dried her hands. "I don't know what to do with that poor cat. He's simply starved for attention. Between school, sports and friends, Souta isn't home much. Grandpa merely tolerates him as a mouse-catcher and my allergies prevent too much interaction, so he's outside more often than not. The situation really isn't fair to him, but what can be done?"

"I could take him!"

"What?"

"I'd like to bring him home with me. I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind! Buyo can hang around the house while I'm at work and we'll be great company for each other when I get home! It's the perfect solution!"

"I don't know Kagome… This has been his home for so long, I'm not sure how he'd react to a new one. You might be better off getting a kitten."

Kagome shook her head. "It wouldn't be very nice to leave a little kitten by itself for so many hours during the day. Buyo is _already_ used to being alone for long periods of time, and I'll be home in the evening to heap love and attention on him! He can even sleep on my bed at night! Oh Mama, please say yes!"

Her mother didn't look quite convinced yet so Kagome added, "If it doesn't work out, I can always bring him back, right?"

Mama sighed. Buyo certainly deserved better, and Kagome was a good daughter who rarely asked for anything. She simply couldn't refuse. "Ok, he can go. Come help me pack up his things."

* * *

A/N: This came in second! YAY! Thanks for reading!:)


End file.
